Harry Potter en Het Boek der Onmogelijkheid
by Ellimin86
Summary: Harry's leven verandert drastisch nadat hij een fantastisch meisje ontmoet waarmee hij een wel heel speciale bond heeft. Faunaten, Kattekwaat, Ontdekkingen, Voldemort en tijdreizende vrienden. R/R!!!!
1. Harry's verjaardag

***************************************************************************

(A/N) dit verhaal behoort toe aan casvv, maar omdat hij te weinig tijd heeft heb ik toestemming gekregen om de nederlandse versie up-to-date te houden(A/N)

Dislaimer: lees dit goed, want ik ga dit niet elk hoofdstuk herhalen: ***HARRY POTTER EN ZIJN VRIENDEN BEHOREN MIJ (spijtig genoeg) NIET TOE, zij zijn gecreëerd door JKR, het plot hoort casvv toe ***

***************************************************************************

Hoofdstuk 1 – Harry's verjaardag

Het was de avond van dertig juli en Harry en de Duffelingen waren aan het diner bezig. Dirk was nog steeds op zijn dieet dat hij ook vorige zomer had moeten volgen. Op Ballings - Dirk's school -, had hij ook een zeer streng dieet en dat vond hij nou niet bepaald leuk.   
  
Dirk at een halve grapefruit en een blaadje sla. Oom Herman, tante Petunia en Harry hadden krielaardappeltjes met jus, een lekker biefstukje - niet doorgebakken, maar een beetje rood van binnen - en een slamix.   
  
omdat hij zoveel in de schoolkeuken zat, had hij geen tijd om zijn schoolwerk te doen. Resultaat: hij was blijven zitten, hij moest zijn vierde jaar opnieuw doen. Tante Petunia en oom Herman waren razend. Oom Herman had nooit een blokbeest gewild als zoon, maar hij vond het blijkbaar ook niet leuk als zijn zoon zo dom was dat hij in de vierde klas bleef zitten. Dirk's ouders waren zo boos op hem, dat ze hadden beslist dat alleen Dirk moest blijven diëten. Zelf Harry mocht zoveel eten als hij wilde. Toen Dirk 15 werd, kreeg hij maar 6 cadeautjes (geen enkele van zijn ouders) van zijn vrienden (Kan je nagaan hoeveel vrienden hij heeft).  
  


Dirk vond dit helemaal niet leuk, hij vernielde het hele huis, behalve Harry zijn kamer, omdat hij er bang van was. Niet alleen hij maar ook zijn ouders.Ze dachten dat er een of andere dodelijke spreuk op de deur zat.  
  
als diner, aten Harry, tante Petunia en oom Herman pannenkoeken, omdat ze wisten dat het bijna Harry's verjaardag was, maar hoofdzakelijk omdat ze nog boos waren op Dirk. Dirk daarentegen, kreeg één klein aardappeltje en één kippenvleugeltje.  
  
Harry vond het leuk dat, voor eens in zijn leven, tante Petunia en oom Vernon hem liever hadden dan Dirk, maar toch waren er een paar dingetjes waar hij erg aan moest wennen. Zo werd hij vroeger altijd door zijn tante of wekker om half zes gewekt, en ook op Zweinstein moest hij altijd vroeg op. Nu kon hij echter zo lang slapen als hem lief was, de laatste keer dat hij dat kon doen was... ehh... dat wist hij niet eens meer!   
  
Na het toetje, een halve rauwe wortel voor Dirk en een heerlijke pudding, met hele kersen er boven op, voor Harry en zijn oom en tante, ging hij naar zijn kamer om te wachten op zijn verjaardag. Dat duurde nog wel een paar uurtjes, dus besloot hij wat aan zijn opstel voor Sneep te werken: "_Wat zijn de voor- en nadelen van een hoofdpijn brouwsel?_" VIER rollen perkament moest hij er gewoon over schrijven! Toen het eindelijk twaalf uur was, en hij zes regels verder was en alles er al in had verwerkt, kwamen er twee uilen aanvliegen: Koe en Egidius. Egidius stortte gelijk neer op Harry's kussen toen hij binnen was. Koe was vrolijk, te vrolijk, aan het rondvliegen. "Stomme hyperactieve rot uil" mompelde Harry zachtjes. Hij opende de eerste brief, die van Koe, en las:   
  
_Hallo Harry,   
  
Van harte gefeliciteerd! Ik heb een cadeau voor je, en ik hoop dat je het goed kan gebruiken.  
 Weet jij wat er aan de hand is met Fred en George? Ze hebben me gewoon een nieuw galagewaad gegeven! Zomaar!   
Maar goed, ik zou je graag willen uitnodigen om naar mijn huis te komen, liefst zo snel mogelijk! Hermelien komt morgen al, ik hoop jou zo snel mogelijk te zien.   
Nu we het toch over Hermelien hebben, kreeg jij laatst ook een uil waarin ze aankondigde een grote verassing voor ons te hebben? Wat denk jij dat er aan de hand is? Zal ze een nieuw vak hebben op school?   
Stuur me eventjes een uil terug om te zeggen dat je hier naartoe komt, mijn vader zegt dat hij wel vervoer kan regelen.   
  
Ron_

Harry pakte het papiertje uit en zag tot zijn grote verbazing dat het een stuk perkament was, een heel oud stuk perkament.  
  
Ron had er een briefje aan gedaan met een paperclip. 'Moet hij van zijn vader hebben gekregen, zo'n dreuzel ding' dacht Harry bij zich zelf.   
  
_Dit is een Vertaalvel, zoals de naam al zegt: Het vertaalt. Het kan bijna alle talen, uitgestorven of niet, in gewoon Engels vertalen. Ik heb deze gevonden in de kelder onder ons huis. Deze dingen zijn erg zeldzaam, het laatste bekende exemplaar was verwoest in eerste JWW-oorlog (Je-weet-wel). Merlijn hemzelf heeft ze ooit gemaakt, en hij heeft er maar een paar gemaakt. Ik geef hem nu aan jou omdat jij er waarschijnlijk meer aan hebt dan ik en omdat ik geen ander cadeau kon bedenken voor jou.   
  
Ron   
__  
_"Wow" zei Harry fluisterend. Hij schreef er het Latijnse woord 'Lumos' op en wachtte. Al gauw zag hij de letters vervagen, en er kwamen andere letters voor in de plaats. De eerst door de war staande letters ordende zichzelf en vormde het woord 'Maan'.   
  
Hij legde het Vertaalvel weg en verloste Egidius was zijn last, niet dat het veel zin had want hij was toch al bewusteloos. Het kwam van mevrouw Wemel, Ron's moeder.   
  
_Lieve Harry,   
  
Fijne verjaardag.   
Ik hoop dat je dit cadeau op tijd krijgt, want Egidius kan niet veel meer hebben de laatste tijd. Arthur zegt dat hij wel kan regelen om je hier te krijgen, als je dat wilt.   
Ik hoop dat je van je cadeau zal genieten,   
  
Liefs, Molly Wemel.  
  
_Harry opende het pakket dat erbij zat en slaakte een kreet van blijdschap toen hij zag wat erin zat. Zelf gemaakte chocoladebrokken, karamelkoekjes, marsepeinen standbeeldjes (ze bewogen een beetje), beukende pepernoten (gedroegen zich als echte beukers zodra ze in je mond zaten) en nog veel meer lekkere dingen. "Hartstikke bedank, mevrouw Wemel." Zei Harry zachtjes, "Nu kan ik Dirk eens jaloers maken."   
  
De rest van de cadeautjes was er nog niet, maar Harry was er zeker van dat hij niet vergeten zou worden. 'In de morgen' dacht hij bij zichzelf, terwijl hij zich omklede om te gaan slapen. Eenmaal in bed schoot hem iets te binnen dat meneer Wemel in zijn tweede jaar tegen Ginny had gezegd, iets over dat je nooit iets moest vertrouwen als je niet kunt zien waar zijn verstand vandaan kwam. Harry kwam tot de conclusie dat het uitermate veilig was, omdat Merlijn het had gemaakt.   
  
*~*~*   
  
De volgende morgen werd Harry gewekt door Hedwig die in luid lag te snurken in haar kooi, ze was waarschijnlijk erg laat aangekomen, en het pakket dat ze bij zich had zat nog aan haar poot gebonden. Naast haar lag Egidius, die nog steeds bewusteloos was. Ook was een grote zwarte uil, die op de grond sliep omdat Hedwig's kooi vol zat. De uil was van Zweinstein en droeg hoogstwaarschijnlijk het cadeau van Hagrid, de jachtopziener en sleutelbewaarder van Zweinstein. Een derde uil kwam net binnen vliegen en droeg een krant, de Ochtendprofeet. 'De Ochtendprofeet? Daar ben ik helemaal niet op geabonneerd' dacht Harry. Hij haalde de krant van de poot van de uil, en zocht naar geld. Hij had ooit voor Hagrid een krant moeten betalen toen hij net 11 was. Maar de uil ging er zomaar vandoor. "Dus niet alle uilen zijn wijs" mompelde Harry. Naast de krant, had de uil ook nog een briefje achtergelaten. Het kwam van Hermelien.   
  
_Lieve Harry,   
  
Fijne 15e verjaardag! Ik geef je twee cadeautjes, 1: een jaar lang durend abonnement op de Ochtendprofeet. Ik dacht dat je dat wel handig zou vinden nu Je-weet-wel weer terug is en je bij je oom en tante geïsoleerd bent van de magische wereld. Het tweede cadeau moet ook ergens aan de uil zitten. Ik hoop dat het fijn zult vinden, ik heb er in ieder geval van genoten.   
Binnenkort ga ik naar Ron, kom jij dan ook?   
  
Liefs,   
  
Hermelien.   
_  
Harry vond het cadeau en scheurde het pakpapier er vanaf. Zoals hij al had verwacht, was het een boek. Maar niet zomaar een boek. "Zwerkbal door de eeuwen heen, op Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Toverkunst" Door Madame Hooch, Zwerkbal bevoegde op Zweinstein. Harry opende het boek en keek naar de inhoudsopgave. Elk team sinds 1547 was erin vermeld, inclusief Harry's eigen team. Hij opende het boek op de pagina van zijn eigen team en las:   
  
_Grifoendor team, schooljaren 1997/1998 – 1999/2000  
  
  
  
Aanvoerder/Wachter: ___

_Olivier Plank_

_  
Zoeker: _

_Harry Potter_

_  
Jagers: _

_Angelique Jansen_

_Alicia Spinet_

_Katja Bell_

_  
Drijvers: _

Fred Wemel 

_George Wemel_

_Dit team is onder wel erg speciale toestanden gevormd, the Zoeker (Harry Potter) kwam al in zijn eerste jaar in het team, wat hem de jongste speler van de eeuw maakt.   
  
Plank is de oudste, and heeft nou (zomer 2001) Zweinstein verlaten. Hij kwam het team in omdat hij eerst keeper was in de Dreuzel-sport voetbal. Tijdens een gevecht tussen Grifoendors en Zwadderaars ging het er een keer ruig aan toe. Op een geven moment gooide een Zwadderaar een harde houten bal naar een Grifoendor. De bal ging erg hard, en was in staat iemand flink te verwonden. Door toeval stond Plank er dicht bij, en hij stopte de bal. Charlie Wemel (toenmalig aanvoerder van het Grifoendor Zwerkbal team) zag dat en Plank is sindsdien wachter geweest.   
  
Alicia Spinet kwam in haar tweede jaar als reserve speler het team in, in haar vierde jaar kreeg ze een vaste positie. Angelique Jansen en Katja Bell kwamen beide in hun derde jaar het team in.   
  
Fred en George Wemel kwamen beide in hun tweede jaar het team in. Ze wilden er al in hun eerste jaar in maar dat mocht niet, het eerste dat ze dus deden in hun tweede jaar was inschrijven voor het team. Er word gezegd dat ze geboren Drijvers zijn.   
  
In de eerste twee jaar van dat team, hebben ze de cup niet gewonnen. In het derde jaar wel na een zeer zware wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich.   
_  
Er was ook een teamfoto in het boek. Harry was erg blij met het geschenk.   
  
Omdat Hedwig nog steeds sliep, wekte Harry de schooluil maar. Het pakket was inderdaad van Hagrid.   
  
_Beste Harry,   
  
Fijne Verjaardag!   
Behandeluh de Dreuzels ju goed? Zo niet dan mot je het mij effe zegguh, want dan zorg ik er voor dat zju helemaal niet meer behandeluh as ju begrijpt wat ik bedoel.   
Hier is ju kado, ik hoop dat ju het leuk vind. Er zit iets heel speciaals in, iets dat nog nooit eerder heb bestaan.   
Eén tip: Ik weet hoe die neef van ju is, hou dit kado bij hem weg anders blijft er niks van over!   
  
Hagrid   
_  
Het was een heel pakket snoep van Zacharinus. Hij opende een Chocokikker en at hem op. Op de kaart stond Godric Grifoendor, en die had hij nog niet. Harry vroeg zich af wat er nou zo speciaal was aan een pak snoep, maar besloot dat later uit te vinden.   
  
Nog steeds was Hedwig aan het slapen, dus hij besloot haar met rust te laten en te gaan ontbijten. Na ontbijt was Hedwig wakker, maar ze gedroeg zich heel raar over Egidius, alsof er iets met hem aan de hand was. Voor de zekerheid checkte Harry hem even, en merkte dat zijn hart nog steeds klopte. Harry verloste Hedwig van Sirius' cadeau.   
  
_Beste Harry,   
  
Fijne verjaardag!   
Gaat het goed met je? Ik heb een grote verrassing voor je als je terug op school komt, maar dat is nu niet aan de orde.   
Wat wel nu aan de orde is, is jou verjaardaggeschenk, het was van mij en je pa toen we nog op school zaten. Je pa en ik gebruikte het erg vaak, en ik ben er zeker van dat hij zou willen dat jij er ook gebruik van kan maken.   
  
Sirius.   
_  
Harry opende het, en het was een sleutel. Er zat een briefje aan gebonden.   
  
Dit is de sleutel van de kamer die je pa en ik hebben gemaakt, Maanling en Wormstaart weten er niets van af. Dit is hoe het werk:   
  
_Je weet dat standbeeld van Grifoendor in de leerlingenkamer? Als je hem een flinke stomp op zijn neus geeft zul je zien dat hij opzij springt en de opening naar een klein kamertje vrij maakt. Aan dat kamertje is niets speciaals, geloof me, je vader en ik hebben jaren lang gezocht en niets gevonden. Om het kamertje toch belang te geven, hebben we er een andere geheime kamer naast gemaakt, de sleutel van die kamer ligt nu voor je neus.   
_  
In de oost muur vind je één steen in een andere tint bruin dan de andere stenen, hij is moeilijk te vinden, dus zoek goed. Als je hem gevonden heb hou je je toverstok er tegenaan en de sleutel hou je in je andere hand. Dan zeg je 'Reduaram' en een opening zal tevoorschijn komen. Vind zelf maar uit wat er allemaal in zit, VEEL PLEZIER!   
  
Sirius   
  
'Nog een geheime kamer? Door mijn eigen vader en Sirius gebouwd? COOL! Ik vraag me af wat er in zit.'   
  


In de Ochtendprofeet zag Harry tot zijn grote ongenoegen dat er veel mysterieuze verdwijningen en moorden gepleegd zijn. Het Duistere teken word ook steeds meer gevonden. Maar nergens stond dat Je-weet-wel was herrezen.   
  



	2. Nieuwe Buren

(A/N) houd er bij de volgende hoofdstukken rekening mee dat Karlien en haar familie in het verhaal soms Nederlands spreken, waardoor Harry hen op dat moment niet kan verstaan. (A/N)

Hoofdstuk 2 – De nieuwe buren

Toen hij terug naar beneden kwam, zaten de Duffelingen tv te kijken. Het was een dringend nieuwsbericht op CNN.

"Twee gekaapte vliegtuigen zijn, net na 9 uur 's morgens, juist wanneer iedereen begon te werken, in het WTC gecrasht. Een beetje later, was er een ander gekaapt vliegtuig, dat in het Pentagon is gecrasht. President Bush zei: "evil despicable acts of terror," Er zijn waarschijnlijk duizenden doden …"

Dus de dreuzels denken dat de vliegtuigen werden gekaapt? Dacht Harry. Dat kon gewoon niet; hij was er zeker van dat Voldemort hier achter zat. Hij besloot hier maar niet over te praten met de Duffelingen en ging terug naar zijn kamer om Ron een brief te schrijven.

Hey Ron,  
  
Bedankt voor het cadeau, het is prachtig.

In elk geval, heb je gehoord wat er in de VS is gebeurd? Toch wel vreselijk, niet?  
Ik zou het erg leuk vinden om naar jou huis te komen, maar hoe denkt je vader mij daar te krijgen? Brandstof is uitgesloten, want de Duffelingen hebben de open haard dichtgemetseld, en ik denk niet dat het een goed idee is om hem weer overhoop te blazen. Kan je vader misschien weer auto's van het ministerie lenen?  
  
Harry  
  


Harry gaf de brief aan koe, die er direct mee wegvloog. De Zweinstein – uil ging ook weg, dus bleven alleen Hedwig en Egidius over.  
  
Hedwig gedroeg zich zeer raar bij Egidius, het was alsof ze huilde. Voor de zekerheid ging Harry maar weer een keer controleren, en toen hij zijn hartslag zocht, kon hij die niet meer vinden.   
  
Egidius was dood.   
  
"OH NEE!" Riep Harry. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. Wat zouden de Wemels zeggen? Zouden ze boos op hem zijn? Zullen ze erg verdrietig zijn? Of zullen ze juist blij zijn dat hij dood is, zodat ze een goed excuus hebben om een nieuwe uil te kopen, als ze het al kunnen betalen. 'Nee,' dacht Harry, 'ik koop een nieuwe uil voor ze. Ze hebben mij nu al zo vaak geholpen, Harry moest iets voor hun terug doen, en dit was een perfecte gelegenheid om dat te doen.' Harry herinnerde een advertentie in de Ochtendprofeet, een invul bon om een uil te kopen. Hij vulde de bon in, met zijn naam en de Wemels' adres. Het geld konden ze uit zijn kluis in Goudgrijp halen. Ook schreef hij een brief aan de Wemels, en zei daarin hoe Egidius aan zijn einde was gekomen. Hij gaf de brief en de coupon aan Hedwig, en zij vloog naar Londen   
  
*~*~*  
  
Een paar dagen later kreeg Harry een uil. Hij was afkomstig van de Wemels. Het was een wonderschone sneeuwuil, net als Hedwig, en het bleek dat Hedwig hem ook wel mocht.   
  
_Lieve Harry,   
  
Je had geen nieuwe uil voor ons te hoeven kopen, we hebben al een hele tijd een nieuwe uil gewild en hebben daarvoor ook geld gespaard, het enige waar we nog op wachtte was het overlijden van Egidius. Het klinkt misschien een beetje cru, maar zo is het niet bedoeld. We hebben hem Harry genoemd, naar jou! Koe en Harry schijnen heel goed met elkaar overweg te gaan._ 'Vreemd,' dacht Harry, hij gaat ook goed overweg met Hedwig, en Hedwig en Koe haten elkaar. _We hebben aan professor Perkamentus gevraagd of je bij ons kon komen logeren, en hij zegt dat het over twee weken mag. Arthur kan een auto regelen op zijn werk. Hij zal je komen ophalen.   
  
Liefs,   
  
Molly Wemel   
  
_'Twee weken!!! Waarom zolang?' dacht Harry boos. 'Hij heeft vast wel een hele goede rede om mijn hier te laten, anders zwaait er wat voor hem!' Niet dat hij wat tegen professor Perkamentus kon beginnen, besefte hij, maar boos zijn kan toch wel?   
  
Hij ging naar beneden om het de Duffelingen te vertellen, want nu ze vriendelijker waren tegen hem, hij normaal tegen hem kon praten. Toen hij beneden kwam zag hij tante Petunia haar jas pakken om naar buiten te gaan.  
  


"Naar waar ga je?" Vroeg Harry.

"De nieuwe buren gaan ontmoeten, ze zijn nu aan het verhuizen." Antwoordde ze

"Nieuwe buren? Mag ik mee?" Vroeg Harry.

"Mij best, maar wees vriendelijk, en zeg alsjeblieft niets over… jeweetwel wat!"

"Akkoord!" Zei Harry.

Ze gingen naar buiten. Harry zag twee grote voertuigen, volgeladen met dozen.  
Er waren twee volwassenen, en een zeeeer knap meisje van Harry's leeftijd.  
Ze had blauwe ogen, blond haar dat tot haar schouders kwam, was even groot als hij, en was zeer goed gevormd, met andere woorden, ze mocht er zeker zijn.  
  
Tante petunia groette hen.  
  
"Hallo, welkom in onze wijk" Zei Petunia "Ik ben Petunia, en dit is Harry, mijn neefje die bij ons leeft, mijn zoon Dirk en mijn man zijn thuis televisie aan het kijken."  
"Bedankt, ik ben Brigitte, dit is mijn man Klaas, en we hebben ook een dochter, Karlien." Zei de vrouw.  
"Het is mijn 15de verjaardag vandaag!" zei Harry.  
"Karlien! Kom een hier, wil je. Je kan de nieuwe buren ontmoeten!" Riep Brigitte.

Het knapper meisje kwam en groette Harry. Petunia en Brigitte gingen binnen wat gaan babbelen.  
  
Opeens staarde ze naar hem.

"Jij bent Harry Potter, nietwaar?" riep ze "Heerlijk je te ontmoeten, ik heb alles over je gelezen, je bent mijn held, je hebt mijn ouders van Voldemort gered!"

"Ik… ik wist niet dat je een heks was," zei Harry. "Je hebt Voldemorts naam gezegd, ik dacht dat mensen die naam niet zeiden. Alleen Perkamentus, ik en een vriend van mij noemen hem bij zijn naam."

"Nou, mijn ouders waren collega's van jouw ouders, en hij wou hen ook dood, maar juist voor hij het kon doen, heb jij hen verslagen. Daarom heb ik mijn hele leven zijn naam gezegd, omdat ik weet dat er niets te vrezen valt." Zei Karlien.  
"Kom alsjeblieft mee," zei Karlien. Hij volgde haar naar haar huis, ze gingen naar boven, en Harry realiseerde dat het exact hetzelfde huis was als dat van de Duffelingen. Hij volgde haar naar de kamer aan het einde van het huis, de kamer naast die van Harry. Er was alleen een muur tussen.  
"Ik heb dit als mijn kamer gekozen, mijn ouders hebben de grootste gekozen, en ik de tweede grootste." Zei Karlien.

"Het is naast mijn kamer." Zei Harry.

"Wat! Je hebt de kleinste kamer in het huis??? De beroemde Harry Potter, de kleinste kamer in het huis???" zei ze boos.

  
Harry legde uit hoe alles was voor hij wist dat hij een tovenaar was. Hoe de Duffelingen hem haatten, hoe hij in het kastje onder de trap had geleefd, alles.

  
Karlien was geschokt. Haar grote held, zo'n slechte kindertijd. "Nou je mag bij mij blijven als je wil." Zei ze. Harry, die vond dat ze zelfs knapper was dan Cho Chang, vond dit een zeer goed idee. "Ik zit in Griffoendor ," zei ze "ik ben al eerder gesorteerd." "Ik zit ook in Griffoendor, dat betekend dat we in het zelfde huis in hetzelfde jaar zitten! En over dat bij-jou-blijven ding, dat zou ik echt graag willen, als het goed is voor je ouders."

"We vragen het later wel, laten we eerst wat praten, terwijl we mijn gerief naar boven brengen." Zei Karlien. "OK" antwoordde Harry.

De hele namiddag gingen ze al pratend met dozen in hun handen de trappen op en af. Ze praatten over alles. Karlien verhuisde naar hier vanuit Holland – Amstelveen (dicht bij Amsterdam), waar ze naar een privé-school ging. Haar verjaardag is 1 week voor Harry's, namelijk de 24ste Juli. Harry vertelde haar over zijn avonturen met Ron en Hermione. Over de Steen der Wijzen in zijn eerste jaar, over de geheime kamer in zijn tweede jaar, over Sirius van toen hij in het derde jaar zat, het Toverschool toernooi, maar over wat er na de derde taak is gebeurt. Om de een of andere reden vond hij dat hij haar al zijn geheimen kon toevertrouwen, maar hij had Perkamentus beloofd het niemand te vertellen. Hij had een vreemd gevoel wanneer hij bij haar was, en hij merkte ook dat ze zich anders gedroeg dan andere meisjes, ze probeerde zo dicht als mogelijk bij hem te zijn, greep elke kan om hem op de een of andere manier aan te raken. Hij deed hetzelfde bij haar.

Ze zaten in haar kamer en namen een pauze.

Ze waren Boterbier aan het drinken, en hij zat dat ze heel de tijd naar hem keek, hij deed hetzelfde, maar durfde verder niets te doen. Er was een vreemde sfeer rond hen. Ze waren gewoon enorm verliefd op elkaar, maar vertelden het elkaar niet, desondanks dat hij wist dat ze verliefd was, en zij wist dat hij verliefd was.

Later die namiddag, om half zes, ging hij naar huis om te eten. Hij zei haar en haar ouders tot ziens, en vertrok.

Hij zat in zijn kamer, toen iemand aanbelde, Petunia opende de deur en hij hoorde stemmen. Even later hoorde hij iemand de trappen opkomen. Toen die persoon zijn kamer binnenkwam zag hij dat het Karlien was.

"Ze hebben ons uitgenodigd om bij jullie te komen eten, mijn ouders en jouw oom en tante komen zo te zien goed met elkaar overeen, en omdat we nog geen keuken hebben, hebben ze ons uitgenodigd. Is dat niet schitterend! Dan kunnen we vragen of je bij mij thuis mag blijven!" Harry keek heel blij, hij was blijer dan hij ooit was geweest. Hij had een gigantische glimlach, en hij keek haar aan met een immens grote liefde. Ze ging voor hem staan en nam zijn handen; ze keken elkaar in de ogen.

Toen zij ze: "toen ik je voor het eerst zag, was ik verliefd om jou. Sommige mensen zeggen dat zoiets als liefde op het eerste gezicht niet bestaat, maar ik geloof van wel. Hou je ook van mij?" Harry zei niets. Een ogenblik lang keek hij in haar ogen. Plotseling boog hij voorwaarts en kuste hij haar voorzichtig op de mond. Zij kuste terug. Ze kusten bijna 5 minuten lang, af en toe moesten ze wel ademen, maar daarna gingen ze door. "Mag ik dat als een 'ja' zien?" vroeg ze. "Ja, dat mag je." Antwoordde hij. Toen kusten ze opnieuw

Opeens opende iemand de deur. Daar stond Dirk, geparalyseerd stond hij in ongeloof Harry aan te kijken. Hij keek alsof hij jaloers was op hem. Na een minuut te hebben staan staren zei Dirk: "Het e-e-e-e-e-eten is k-klaar." Toen ging hij naar beneden met een gezicht alsof hij elk moment zou beginnen wenen. Harry en Karlien volgden hem, hand in hand. Toen ze bij de eetkamer kwamen, lieten ze elkaar los en gingen naar binnen. Ze deden alsof er niets gebeurd was. Alleen Dirk keek anders. Ze gingen zitten aan een lange tafel. Harry en Karlien zaten naast elkaar. Ze hielden elkaars handen vast onder tafel, zodat niemand het kon zien.

Het eten was heerlijk,Petunia had boerenkool met worst gemaakt, een Hollands recept. Terwijl ze aan het eten waren keek Dirk nog steeds ongelukkig. "Wat scheel er Dirk?" Vroeg Petunia.

"Ik wil het er nu niet over hebben." Antwoordde hij.

"Maar je weet toch dat je altijd met ons over je problemen kan praten. Heeft het met school te maken?"

"Neen, daar ben ik al over." Mompelde Dirk.

"Wel, misschien moet je een grote jongen zijn en hier ook over komen!" Zei Harry.

"Weet je dan wat er mis is met hem?" voreg oom Herman, een beetje te luid.

"Neen dat weet ik niet, maar Dirk is nu 15, en ik denk dat hij zij neigen problemen zelf zal moeten kunnen oplossen. Hij moet er gewoon overheen komen. Er is waarschijnlijk niets anders aan te doen." Zei Harry.

"Ik ga voor een keer met je akkoord, Dirk is geen klein kind, dat is niet zoals ik wil zijn dat mijn zoon is. En dat ben je niet, heb ik gelijk Dirk?" zei Herman.

"Ja , je hebt gelijk, Harry heeft gelijk. Ik zou mijn eigen liefdesproblemen op een volw…" plotseling zweeg hij.

"Liefdesproblemen?" zei Petunia, alsof ze net gehoord had dat haar kind een baby ging krijgen.

"Zeg eens, ik wil het echt wel weten. Heb je een vriendinnetje op school? Heeft ze het uitgemaakt? Wie is ze? Hoe ziet ze eruit? Is ze zoals Harry? Is ze vriendelijk?

Alsjeblieft… ik besterf het." Smeekte Petunia

"Ik heb geen vriendinnetje, ik heb er nooit één gehad. Maar nu heb ik iemand ontmoet, die ik… wel… je weet wel.

Onmogelijke liefde."

Karlien keek naar Harry met een blik van: "Ben ik het???" Harry knikte.

Karlien leek geparalyseerd.

Na het eten was Dirk opeens verdwenen. Zonder dessert zelfs, wat hij voor deze speciale gelegenheid toegestaan was. Karlien en Harry stonden op. Karlien vroeg: "Ik vroeg me af of Harry bij mij zou mogen komen slapen vannacht, zodat we wat kunnen praten. We kunnen die extra matras nemen en die op de grond in mijn kamer plaatsen."

Haar moeder reageerde.

"Nog een liefdesprobleem? Nu ja ik denk niet dat dit een liefdesprobleem is," ze lachte terwijl ze die laatste zin zei, "het is goed, je mag blijven, als zij akkoord gaan." Ze bewoog haar hoofd in de richting van Harry's oom en tante.

"Je mag gaan jongen," zei Herman een beetje boos, hij scheen zijn oude haat jegens Harry terug gehad te hebben, "en blijf daar alsjeblieft tot je naar die roodharige family gaat."

Oom Herman nam de borden weg en bracht het desert. Petunia hielp hem.

Toen ze allebij in de keuken waren, vroeg Karliens moeder:

"Is hij altijd zo vies gezind? Ik heb hem nu pas ontmoet tijdens het eten, je tante lijkt me vriendelijk, en ik heb haar deze namiddag al gesproken. Maar hij… hij is zo…"

"gewoonlijk zijn ze allebei zo, erger zelfs. Ze haten magie, ze weten niet dat jullie tovenaars zijn; anders zouden ze jullie niet uitgenodigd hebben. Toen ik hier belandde nadat mijn ouders gestorven waren, hoopten ze al mijn magie weg te nemen, ik wist niet dat ik een tovenaar was, ik wist niets. Niets over mijn ouders, over dat ze tovenaars waren. Ze vertelden me dat mijn ouders gestorven waren in een auto-ongeluk. Op mijn 11de verjaardag kwam ik dit allemaal te weten. Ze wisten dat ik het hele jaar weg zou zijn behalve de zomervakantie, maar ze maken me niet graag gelukkig. Dit jaar is Dirk blijven zitten, en ze zijn heel boos op hem, waardoor ze nu vriendelijker zijn tegen mij.

Dirk is verliefd op uw dochter, en hij zag Karlien en mij… nu ja… hij zag ons kussen vlag voor het diner. En ik denk dat Herman weet waarom hij zo verdrietig is, dus nu is hij zijn oude zelf weer tegen mij. Dat is waarom hij wilde dat ik de hele zomer wegbleef. Ik zou jullie willen vragen of dat mogelijk is, want het zou beter zijn voor mij, voor de Duffelingen en ik denk dat jullie dochter dat ook heel leuk zou vinden. Vertel alstublieft nog niemand over ons." Toen na hij adem, want hij had dit allemaal in één adem gezegd.

"Onze Karlien… een vriendje… Harry Potter als vriendje… natuurlijk mag je zolang bij ons blijven als je wil… wie zijn die roodharige mensen waar hij het over had?" riep Brigitte bijna uit vreugde.

"Die roodharige mensen zijn de Wemels, hun jongste zoon, Ron, is mijn beste vriend, zijn vader werkt bij het ministerie. Het is de aardigste familie die ik ooit ontmoet heb. Ik ben er altijd welkom. Ik wou er direct heengaan na het einde van het schooljaar, maar ik mocht niet van Perkamentus, toch niet direct." Vertelde Harry hen.

"Zou Perkamentus je dan wel zolang naar ons huis laten komen?" vroeg Brigitte.

"Ik veronderstel dat ik hem een brief zal moeten schrijven, maar ik denk van wel, want hij zei dat ik later naar de Wemels mocht, dus waarom niet naar jullie?"

"Je hebt gelijk, schrijf hem alsjeblieft vanavond, dan kunnen we een antwoord hebben voor morgen nacht."

Na het diner, gingen Harry en Karlien naar boven om zijn spullen te gaan halen. Ze hoorden Dirk in zijn kamer huilden.

"Is hij echt verliefd op mij?" Vroeg Karlien.

"Zag je niet hoe hij reageerde toen hij ons zag kussen?"

"Neen, ik ben niet goed in het lezen van uitdrukkingen. Dat is de reden dat ik er een hele namiddag over deed om door te hebben dat je me leuk vond."

"Nu ja, hij zal erover moeten komen, niet alleen deze keer, maar meerdere keren. Ik denk niet dat er ooit een meisje zal zijn dat hem leuk vind. Hij is agressief, dik en lelijk. Ik denk dat hij elke keer dat hij verliefd word, er met een gebroken hart zal vanaf komen."

Ze begonnen al zijn spullen te pakken. Hij opende zijn koffer, gooide al zijn kleren en gewaden op de bodem, daarna plaatste hij al zijn schoolboeken,zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel, die hij van zijn vader had gekregen, de sluipwegwijzer, al zijn kerstgeschenken en verjaardagsgeschenken van sinds zijn 11de verjaardag.

Hij nam Hedwig 's kooi met Hedwig erin. Hij had Egidius, gedragen door de nieuwe uil, naar de Wemels teruggestuurd.

Hij opende de losse plank onder zijn bed. Hij nam er enkele dingen uit waarbij zijn toverstok en Vuurflits zaten ("Wow," zei Karlien, " ik speel ook zwerkbal, ik ben keeper. Een goede, al zeg ik het zelf. Ik heb een Nimbus 2500, net gekocht.").

Hij nam nog enkele kleine dingen, zoals stukken perkament, een paar schrijfveren en een flesje inkt die nooit opgeraakte. Hij had het van Hermione gekregen na de derde test.

Ze droegen het samen naar beneden, en Karliens vader droeg het buiten verder met magie, terwijl hij omkeek om zeker te zijn dat de Duffelingen hen niet konden zien.

Eenmaal ze de matras ik Karliens kamer hadden geplaatst, gingen ze naam beneden om te praten. Toen het bijna 12 uur was, gingen Harry, Karlien en haar ouders naar boven. Ze waren zeer vermoeid door het verhuis en vielen onmiddellijk in slaap; Harry integendeel ging eerst een vlugge douche nemen, want hij was helemaal bezweet van een hele dag hard te werken. Toen hij aan het douchen was, ging de deur plotseling open, en Karlien kwam binnen. Ze droeg een kamerjas.Harry was niet beschaamd voor haar. Zij scheen er ook geen problemen mee te hebben, want ze gooide de kamerjas opzij en ging ook onder de douche staan. Ze begonnen te kussen, maar er gebeurde niets anders. Dat was niet echt waar Harry voor hoopte.

Misschien zijn we tegen kerst zover, dacht hij.

Hij genoot er in elk geval van om het meisje waarvan hij hield naakt te zien en aan te raken.

Wat bedoeld was als een korte douche, werd een douche van een uur en een half.

Ze wasten elkaar, kusten, praatten, lachten. Ze probeerden stil te zijn voor Karliens ouders, wat het nog moeilijker en traag maakte.

Toen ze uiteindelijk uit de douche waren, gingen ze naar bed. Karlien sliep ook op de grond omdat haar bed nog niet ineengezet was.

Harry's matras scheen nutteloos te zijn, want ze lagen allebei op dezelfde matras onder hetzelfde deken en op hetzelfde kussen. Toch gebeurde er niets dat ook maar van ver op seks trok. Ze hadden beslist wat Harry al eerder had gedacht. Wachten tot Kerstmis.

**********************************************************************************

(A/N) vonden jullie het leuke? Ik hoop het. Ik zal proberen zovlug mogelijk door te gaan met vertalen, maar ik heb volgende week nogal veel schoolwerk, we zien wel (A/N)

**********************************************************************************


End file.
